Prédatrice
by EurekaCG
Summary: [One Shot ; G-Dragon] Résumé : Ce soir, ce night-club est son terrain de chasse. Elle est ici pour assouvir ses désirs et rien ne l'en empêchera. Pour une heure, il sera à elle. Et elle sera sienne. Personages / Pairing : GD [BIGBANG] / Elle [OC] Genre : Érotique Rating : 18 ans / Public averti !


**Je précise à nouveau, cette histoire s'adresse à un public majeur et averti !**

**Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

**Prédatrice**.

Ce soir je suis en chasse. Je ne suis venue ici que dans un seul et unique but, trouver un partenaire. J'ai revêtu, comme je l'appelle, ma tenue de guerrière. Ma jupe en cuir moule mes cuisses alors que ma blouse en voile noir découvre plus qu'elle ne cache le haut de mon corps. Mes boots à talons me donnent une allure folle et des jambes interminables. En entrant dans ce night-club, je sais que je ne passerais pas inaperçue. Cette boîte est plus que glauque et ses clients aussi. Il y fait bien évidemment sombre comme dans n'importe quelle boîte de nuit, mais l'ambiance y est plus enfumée que de coutume. Avec les stroboscopes, les visages et les corps apparaissent par intermittences, donnant une allure étrange aux danseurs. Poussée par la foule, je me retrouve au pied de la cabine du DJ. La musique qu'il passe fait frémir le sol crasseux de la piste de danse. J'aime ses morceaux, je les sens résonner dans mon ventre, vibrer dans mon corps. Presque doué d'une vie propre, mon corps se met à onduler au rythme entêtant de la musique. Je sens la vie couler dans mes veines, l'excitation monter crescendo en harmonie avec le tempo lancinant. En levant les yeux, je croise son regard. Ses longues mains baguées jouent à toute vitesse sur sa console, mais ses yeux ne me quittent pas. Il est finement musclé, et ses tatouages luisent sous les lumières tamisées. Il dégage cette assurance que seuls les plus expérimentés exhalent. Je viens de le décider. Cette nuit, il sera mien.

Je ne connais de lui que son pseudonyme, GD. Largement suffisant pour ce que j'ai en tête. Les lèvres entrouvertes, tout en continuant à me déhancher, je laisse mes mains caresser mes bras, remonter jusqu'à ma nuque. En relevant ma longue chevelure brune, je laisse échapper lentement long soupir. En lui jetant discrètement un coup d'œil, je constate qu'il me fixe toujours. Discrètement, je lui fais signe de me suivre. Sûre de moi, je lui tourne délicatement le dos et me dirige vers le fond du club. Persuadée qu'il me suivra jusqu'aux toilettes, je vérifie précautionneusement la cabine du fond, la plus vaste. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il est là. Je suis dos à lui mais je vois son reflet me scruter intensément dans le miroir qui surplombe le lavabo. Il se glisse derrière moi sans me toucher, seul son souffle chaud chatouille mon oreille. Nous nous observons et la tension monte. Il m'enlace la taille de ses deux mains et me chuchote un « suis-moi » qui me fait frissonner.

Plus que consentante, je le laisse me guider vers les toilettes du fond, toujours collé contre mon dos. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me pousse gentiment vers le fond de la petite pièce. Je me retourne et le regarde verrouiller la porte. Son corps est souple, ses mouvements presque félins. Une fois fermée, il s'y adosse, détendu, laissant son regard incandescent parcourir mon corps tremblant d'excitation. Je me rends compte avec un soupçon de gêne, vite balayé, que nous sommes dans les toilettes handicapées, ce qui explique les dimensions confortables de la pièce. Mes yeux ne laissent échapper aucun de ses mouvements. Sa main s'élève doucement vers sa bouche. Il caresse délicatement ses lèvres, me jaugeant du regard.

Il semble s'être décidé. Il s'empare de ma main et m'attire à lui d'un coup sec. Ma poitrine s'écrase contre son torse et nos souffles se mêlent. Ses doigts légers remontent le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon épaule, ma nuque, ma gorge… De manière aussi inattendue que vive, sa main s'affermit sur mon cou et il me fait pivoter. Mon dos claque contre la porte. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et ses battements se répercutent plus bas. Je sens pulser dans mon ventre une plainte lancinante qui ne demande qu'à être assouvie. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il presse son bassin contre le mien provoquant chez moi un langoureux soupire. Il sourit au son de ce gémissement, ravi de l'effet qu'il produit.

Ne voulant pas être à la traîne, je tente de passer mes mains entre nos deux corps. Câline, je lui caresse du bout des doigts, le ventre, le torse mais monsieur souhaite à priori rester le maître du jeu. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Pour le moment. J'ai néanmoins vu ses yeux s'assombrir avant qu'il ne s'empare de mes poignets. Sa poigne est ferme quand il immobilise mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Son visage s'incline vers le mien et je pense qu'il va m'embrasser. Au dernier moment, il dérive vers mon oreille et me chuchote un « je t'interdis de bouger » qui me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. La voix grave, légèrement étouffée, il me félicite de ma docilité. Pour seule récompense à mon obéissance, je sens sa langue taquiner le lobe charnu de mon oreille. Émerveillée, je me coule contre son corps, cherchant à anéantir le moindre espace nous séparant. Mes vêtements, pourtant légers, me paraissent aussi épais qu'une armure de guerre. Je veux sentir sa peau, son odeur. Je le veux contre moi, sur moi, en moi. Sa langue, mutine, poursuit son manège. Il s'aventure sur ma gorge découverte avant de repartir en sens inverse. Il prolonge son ascension jusque sur la ligne sensible de ma mâchoire. Enfin, sa langue humide et chaude vient agacer mes lèvres impatientes. Sa bouche se pose finalement sur la mienne en un simulacre de baiser. Morte d'impatience, je lui mords la lèvre inférieure. J'en veux plus et je le veux maintenant. Il se passe la langue sur sa lèvre rougie, me regardant, l'œil sévère, un sourire immoral exaltant la beauté de son visage. « Tu mérites d'être punie. » me susurre-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Sans relâcher mes poignets de l'étau de sa main, il me fait virevolter à nouveau et je me retrouve le visage écrasé contre la porte.

Mes seins lourds se pressent contre la paroi fraîche et mes fesses se tendent vers lui. Cambrée, en position de soumission, j'attends ma punition. En caressant la peau rougie de mes bras, il m'indique qu'il me fait confiance mais que je dois lui promettre de ne pas bouger. Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler et il me relâche, positionnant mes mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Ses doigts fins massent mes épaules dénouant mes muscles tendus. Il s'aventure plus bas, dans le creux de mon dos y dessinant des arabesques enchanteresses. Sa main glisse jusque sur ma croupe offerte, pétrissant une fesse puis l'autre. Je sens ma jupe remonter et ma respiration se couper avant de s'accélérer. Je sens l'air effleurer ma peau brûlante. Je suis dans l'attente les yeux clos, impatiente. Il ne me touche plus.

Prête à jeter un coup d'œil, je sens une paume ferme s'abattre sur mes fesses dénudées. Un hoquet de stupeur, de plaisir et de peur mêlés me coupe le souffle. Juste après m'avoir fessé ses mains viennent me cajoler, me réconforter. « C'est fini » m'assure-t-il. Ma peau ultrasensible accueille ses attentions avec volupté. Je suis consciente de chacune de ses actions. Chaque déplacement, chaque effleurement, je ne suis concentrée que sur ces sensations. Après avoir frôlé mes cuisses, il remonte, m'ôtant ma blouse au passage. Je suis désormais en sous-vêtements, la jupe remontée, offerte à son bon plaisir. Je le sens bouger dans mon dos et je comprends qu'il s'est débarrassé de son T-shirt quand il se colle contre mon dos. Sa peau nue et chaude câline la mienne. J'écarte les cuisses pour que nous nous imbriquions parfaitement. Une de ses mains se glisse sur mon ventre pressant mes reins contre son ventre. Je sens son désir impatient se loger entre mes fesses et une plainte lui échappe. Son autre main vient soulever mes cheveux et sa bouche vient titiller ma nuque. Serrée dans ses bras, mon cœur prêt à exploser, j'attends son bon vouloir.

La main posée sur mon ventre s'agite jusqu'à venir soupeser mes seins. Mon soutien-gorge semble le gêner. Il me l'ôte avec une dextérité qui laisse supposer qu'il n'en est pas à son premier coup d'essai. Ma poitrine enfin libre s'épanouie aux creux de ses paumes enjôleuses. Mes tétons durcissent au contact de ses tendres attentions et les doigts emmêlés dans mes cheveux tirent pour attirer ma bouche contre la sienne. Notre baiser n'a plus rien d'innocent. Nos langues se cherchent, se mêlent. Je gémis entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il se pousse contre mes fesses mimant l'immortelle danse de l'amour. Sa bouche, ses mains se font plus pressantes. Ses doigts quittent ma poitrine pour glisser sur mon ventre, puis plus bas encore. Sa main agile, se glisse entre mes cuisses. « Écarte les jambes » m'ordonne-t-il d'une voix rauque et tendue. Je m'exécute et dès lors je perds pieds.

Ses doigts se faufilent sous ma culotte et s'empare de ma féminité. Instinctivement, mes cuisses se resserrent sur sa main augmentant la pression sourde qui pulse en moi. Je m'agite contre lui, me frottant contre son sexe tendu. Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop doux, trop calme. « Prends-moi ».

Ces mots m'échappent, tout comme la maîtrise de mon corps. Je gémis, feule, couine au rythme de ses doigts qui jouent sur le centre de mon plaisir. Je suis tellement excitée qu'il glisse deux doigts en moi avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est tellement bon. Mais pas encore assez. Je le veux en moi. Je me frotte contre sa main cherchant la délivrance qu'il se refuse à m'offrir. Lorsqu'il retire ses doigts, je me sens délaissée et terriblement frustrée. D'autant plus quand il s'écarte, me laissant abandonnée et tremblante. Il me retourne, de manière à lui faire face. Je me redresse fière comme je l'ai toujours été de mon corps pulpeux. Il s'approche et presse les doigts qui, quelques instants plutôt me caressaient, sur mes lèvres. Il veut que je me goûte, que je me savoure comme il le fera plus tard me dit-il. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, je les suce sensuellement comme la plus douce des friandises. Son regard se fait plus sombre, je souris. Dès lors, les choses vont très vite. Il agrippe ma culotte par les bords et la déchire sans une once de pitié pour le pauvre bout de tissu. Tout d'un coup, son détachement semble l'avoir quitté. Il déboucle sa ceinture et son jean qui retombe bas sur ses hanches. Il s'approche, lentement, la proie devient prédateur. Il ceinture fermement ma taille de ses mains masculines et je pose mes paumes sur ses biceps. Mes seins tendus frôlent son torse et ce contact me ravi. Je me penche vers lui, lèche son cou, juste sous sa pomme d'Adam. Il déglutit et je savoure son goût salé et son odeur musquée. Il me repousse, me forçant à me laisser aller à nouveau contre la porte.

Résolu, il glisse une jambe entre mes cuisses, m'écartelant pour venir positionner son sexe contre le mien. Je baisse le regard, incapable de détourner les yeux, suivant sa main libérer lentement sa virilité de sa prison de denim. Son jean n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il se prend en main, caressant du pouce son gland turgescent et humide. Le voir se toucher est d'une sensualité quasi insoutenable. Son sourire narquois m'indique qu'il est plus que conscient de l'émoi qu'il éveille. Désireuse de participer, je tends un doigt vers sa verge. Avant d'avoir atteint mon but, il s'en empare et le fourre dans sa bouche. Il mordille du bout des dents, mon doigt à présent humide. Me tenant par le poignet, il me fait coulisser hors de la prison de lèvres et fait glisser la pulpe mouillée de mon doigt le long de son torse puis plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Je fais tourner mon doigt autour de son gland où perle une délicate larme translucide. Il se raidit, ce que je prends comme un encouragement à poursuivre. Je le prends à pleine main, l'enserrant délicatement mais solidement au creux de ma paume. Je monte et descends à un rythme régulier avant de m'attarder sur ses testicules lourds et chauds. Son sexe impatient tressaute au rythme de mes caresses enfiévrées. Son souffle haché fait monter mon excitation d'un cran. Son odeur mâle envahit mes narines et je n'ai qu'une envie, découvrir son goût.

Avant d'avoir pu mettre mes plans à exécution, il retire ma main avant de s'emparer de ma cuisse. J'entoure sa hanche de ma jambe et la preuve de son désir vient buter contre ma vulve moite. Nos corps se trouvent et s'emboîtent à la perfection. Mon cœur bat la chamade, dans l'attente de ce qui va suivre. Aussi impatient que moi, il empoigne son sexe rigide d'une main et je sens le bout de ses doigts fureteurs s'ouvrir le passage. Lentement, il s'introduit en moi d'un mouvement fluide et lascif. Je le sens profondément enfoui en moi. Sa main toujours sous ma cuisse se crispe presqu'à m'en faire mal. Il se retire complètement, me laissant vide et affamée. J'empoigne sa taille désireuse de le ramener à moi. Et il me pénètre à nouveau, plus fermement, écartant mes chaires détrempées. Son pelvis vient appuyer sur mon clitoris gonflé, envoyant des éclairs de plaisir dans tout mon corps.

Son corps ondule contre le mien à une cadence sensuelle et mesurée. Je renverse la tête et je le sens embrasser le creux de mon épaule. Je sens sa joue rêche se frotter contre ma nuque tandis qu'il ne cesse de s'enfoncer en moi. Nos souffles s'accélèrent de concert quand il augmente le rythme de ses coups de riens. Je me resserre autour de sa virilité plantée au cœur de mon corps, cherchant à le retenir, à l'aspirer. Son bassin claque contre le mien, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Ma peau se couvre de sueur alors que mon esprit s'échappe, monte, toujours plus haut, à la recherche de l'assouvissement. Comme à travers du coton, j'entends nos gémissements, le bruit de nos corps qui se font l'amour, la guerre. Je sens le plaisir monter et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau douce de son bras. En transe, il me cloue à la porte par ses coups de boutoirs. Il me prend si fort qu'il me soulève presque du sol. Sur la pointe des pieds je m'accroche à lui comme une liane complètement abandonnée.

Je vais jouir. Je sens l'orgasme enfler en moi, comme si toutes les molécules de mon être étaient aspirées dans la partie la plus secrète de mon âme. Le temps se suspend. Je me cabre, tétanisée par le plaisir, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui ne veut pas sortir. Il s'empresse d'étouffer de ses lèvres mes gémissements. Je le mords, incapable de supporter cette explosion de sensations intenses. Les vibrations de ses plaintes rauques résonnent dans ma gorge. Je le sens partout en moi, sur moi, mes perceptions rendues hypersensibles par cette déferlante de plaisir. Il me suit quelques instants plus tard, me rejoignant dans la jouissance. Epuisés, nous nous effondrons l'un contre l'autre, enlacés et moites. Il caresse ma cuisse avant de la relâcher. Je laisse retomber ma jambe, une mollesse traitresse s'emparant de moi. Lorsqu'il se retire, l'air frais me fait frissonner. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. J'en fais de même, glissant les restes pitoyables de ma culotte dans la poche de son jean. Prête à ouvrir la porte, il me retient et me tend un petit bout de papier. « Mon numéro » me précise-t-il un sourire canaille aux lèvres. Je le prends, qui sait, peut-être que je reviendrai ?


End file.
